La bataille finale
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Demain, c'est la dernière bataille. Tout le monde le sait. Les 2 camps vont profiter de cette dernière journée afin de s'amuser en compagnie de leurs amis.LA SUITE EST LA!Chapitre2 en ligne! reviews!
1. Avant la bataille finale

**_Alors, je fais ici la version que j'aimerais voir de "l'avant bataille finale". Je vais prendre en compte les 6 premiers livres. Donc, Sirius est derrière le voile, Rogue est un traître, Dumbledore est mort, Drago Malfoy est bien dans le camp de Voldemort…_**

* * *

_**Avant la bataille final…**_

La grande bataille qui désignera le vainqueur de la guerre, la grande bataille, la bataille final, est programmé pour demain après-midi. Les deux camps le savent. Sans être officiel, tout le monde sait parfaitement bien que ce sera le cas !

Nous sommes donc la veille de la bataille finale, l'après-midi. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une journée… Cette journée qui sera la dernière pour certains !

Les plans de guerre sont prévus depuis une semaine déjà, et ce dans les deux camps ! En cette journée, dernière de certaines vies, point déterminant pour bien d'autres, tous ressentaient les mêmes sentiments : la peur de mourir, la crainte de survivre et d'être le seul encore en vie de la famille, la peur de perdre, d'être kidnappé par les survivants du camps adverse et d'être torturé sans avoir le pouvoir de mourir…

Tous décidèrent de vivre cette journée comme si elle était leur dernière…

Ils profitèrent tous de cette dernière journée pour réaliser leurs rêves et fantasmes (dans la limite du possible), pour être avec les gens qu'ils aiment, pour faire la fête avec leurs amis…

En cette journée, ils étaient tous égaux, ils étaient tous des hommes et des femmes vivant probablement leur derniers instant avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient, se préparant à mourir pour défendre leurs idéaux !

La radio sorcière ne diffusait plus rien en cette journée, simplement parce que personne n'était présent pour travailler. Grâce à un simple sort, ceux qui étaient branché sur la radio sorcière se trouvaient connecté à une radio moldue qui diffusait de la musique non stop.

Il est connu de tous que la musique adoucie les mœurs…il est aussi connu que ça peut souvent nous aider à aller mieux, alors tout le monde écoutait la radio, qui, pour l'occasion, diffusait des chansons de circonstance.( je me répète je crois)

Une joyeuse voix féminine s'éleva de la radio et annonça :

« Et maintenant, un duo magnifique :

**_Mourir demain de _**Natasha St Pier et Pascal Obispo »

« Pour une fois, ces moldus vont peut-être faire quelque chose de bien ! » Pensa immédiatement Lord Voldemort, seul avec Nagini dans le salon de son manoir.

C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux, seul avec son serpent. De cette façon, il n'y avait personne pour le trahir, personne pour jouer les imbéciles lèches bottes. Oui, il était tranquille, il pouvait se reposer, avant ce qui allait être, de toute évidence, sa victoire ! Il n'en doutait pas, demain serait sa victoire ! Il voulait gagner ! Il voulait le pouvoir ! Il voulait enfin être tout-puissant ! Etre admiré, respecté et, pourquoi pas, adulé aussi !

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _

« Un avion ? Quel intérêt ! Non mais vraiment ! » Marmonna Lord Voldemort, bien installé dans son grand fauteuil rouge sang.

_  
Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois_

« C'est déjà une meilleur suggestion ça ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça me parait être une très bonne idée… Oui mais avec qui… Bella serait partante, mais moi elle ne m'excite pas du tout… Sa sœur n'est pas trop mal, mais elle est mariée à Lucius et Sévérus est son amant depuis quelques temps déjà… Hum… Bon, l'idée viendra bientôt… » Pensa tout haut le mage noir.

_  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?  
_

Harry, lui, avait décidé de passer cette journée dans une petite maison qu'il venait d'acheter, à la plage, dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Remus et les Weasley allaient arriver dans une dizaine de minutes afin de faire une petite fête, de passer de bons moments ensemble… Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite la chanson, tout en pensant :

« Je ne dois plus penser à demain… Je dois essayer de me détendre un peu ! Demain, sera une longue journée ! Demain je vais devenir un assassin… Mais Ginny a raison, tuer un meurtrier psychopathe n'est plus vraiment un meurtre… Et puis je le dois ! Pour venger mes parents, et Sirius, et Dumbledore, et tous les autres… Après tout, on dit que le bien triomphe toujours… Et puis si je meurs, j'emporterai autant de mangemorts que possible avec moi dans ma chute… Et je blesserai Voldemort le plus possible aussi… Mais je dois donner une chance à la liberté… Je dois nous donner une chance, à Ginny et à moi… A nous, au futur !»

_  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_

Là était toute la différence entre les deux hommes concerné pas la prophétie : Voldemort voulait tuer Harry pour vaincre et avoir le pouvoir pour lui seul, mais Harry voulait tuer Voldemort pour venger ceux qu'il aime et qu'il a perdu, et pour libérer le monde sorcier… Pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'être heureux avec ses amis, et avec Ginny…

Il y en a qui referaient leur passé  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête  
Jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...  
Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Tonks et Remus étaient sur le point de partir rejoindre Harry. Ils avaient décidé de se marier, sentant la bataille finale arriver, afin de pouvoir être unis « pour toujours » au cas où l'un des deux venait à mourir lors de la dernière bataille.

Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissia, Drago, Bellatrix, Severus, les frères Lestrange, les Parkinson, les Crabbe et les Goyle se trouvaient dans un salon assez luxueux. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool et de nourriture. Dans cette pièce, personne ne doutait de leur victoire. Bien sur, certains se posaient des questions… Drago en particulier… Il se souvenait de cette nuit au sommet de la tour de Poudlard, quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé de le protéger… Que lui serait-il arrivé s'il avait accepté ?

« Peut importe maintenant ! Je suis lancé, je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Pour que Père m'aime enfin ! Pour qu'il soit enfin fier de moi ! » Pensait Drago.

Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras  
Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai  
Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai

Harry venait d'envoyer (par la poste), une lettre aux Dursley.

Le lendemain, ils trouveraient dans leur courrier une lettre de leur neveu leur disant qu'il ne vivrait peut-être plus très longtemps, une lettre qui les remercieraient de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Dans cette lettre, Harry les pardonnait de ne pas l'avoir rendu heureux, de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Il les remerciait tout de même, leur expliquant que s'il était qui il est, c'est en partie grâce à eux, car s'il avait vécu avec d'autres personnes, il serait peut-être devenu l'enfant arrogant et égocentrique que Rogue l'accusait d'être depuis si longtemps.

Il avait ressentis le besoin de leur dire tout ça. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir sans leur avoir dit se qu'il pensait et ressentait pour lui.

A la radio, la voix de la présentatrice s'éleva à nouveau dans le salon de Lord Voldemort.

Peter était venu leur apporter, à Nagini et lui, de quoi boire et manger, et Le Seigneur des Ténèbre lui demanda de rester. Peut-être, après tout, que la solitude n'était pas si bien que ça…

**_« Et maintenant, une chanson extraite de la comédie musical les Dix Commandements, C'est ma volonté ! »_**

« Encore un truc romantique je paris ! Une comédie musicale… Pff Je suis certain que c'est le genre de chose que cette saleté de Granger aime ! » S'énerva Drago, approuvé par les invités de son père.

Harry ouvrait la porte à ses invités, arrivé tous en même temps. Il y avait tout le monde ! Même McGonagall et Maugrey étaient présent ! Ils se saluèrent joyeusement avant d'entrer et de se servir à boire.

_Bâtir des monuments de fer et d'or  
Qui se voient  
C'est ma volonté  
Jeter des pierres et en faire des météores  
Qui flamboient  
C'est ma volonté_

« Je me demande bien comment ils font pour aussi bien décrire les sentiments que je ressens… Ces moldus ne sont pas si mal finalement… Je pense que je vais peut-être les laisser en paix après ma victoire… Je les empêcherais juste d'apprendre la magie… » Réfléchis à haute voix l'homme qui faisait trembler presque toute la communauté sorcière pendant que Peter lui apportait un plateau d'argent remplis de pâtisseries.

_  
Brûler le vent et les soleils du Nord  
Faire s'agenouiller le faible et le fort  
C'est mon droit  
C'est ma volonté_

« Oh oui, si Granger survit à la guerre, je veux l'avoir comme esclave, à genoux devant moi…soumise à la moindre de mes volontés… oh oui, se sera super… La belle vie ! » Pensait Drago Malfoy en prenant le verre de Whisky que lui tendait Pansy.

_  
Mon réconfort  
Et ma liberté  
C'est mon droit  
Et ma volonté_

« Ma liberté, demain, c'est ma liberté que je gagnerai ! Je me battrai comme un chef et le maître me retirera mon statut d'esclave ! » Pensait Peter, tout en nettoyant les « besoins » de Nagini.

Mais pourquoi vouloir tant de pouvoir ?  
Il y a des larmes  
Que même un empire  
Ne peut payer

Harry et Ginny se regardaient… Un accord silencieux… Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés… Ils allaient passer cette journée ensemble, en couple.

Doit on le dire  
Avec des larmes  
Ou des soupirs ?

Molly regardait chacun de ses enfants (Hermione, Harry et Fleur aussi)… Elle n'allait pas être au front, elle allait devoir resté en arrière avec Madame Pomfresh afin de soigner les blessés… Elle espérait ne pas perdre d'enfants… Elle priait pour que demain, après la bataille, ils soient tous en vie… Tous… Même Harry… Car elle savait que Ginny ne survivrait jamais à la mort d'Harry… Sans le savoir, ils étaient tous deux liés… Un lien invisible et fort… Un lien à vie ! Donc, perde l'un, signifiait perdre l'autre peu de temps après…

**« Toujours extrait de la même comédie musical : Sans lui. »** Une fois de plus, la voix de la présentatrice sortait des différentes radios dans presque toutes les maisons et manoirs sorciers.

_Sans toi, je sais ce que sera  
Mon impuissance à m'élever  
Contre la force qui a déjà  
Tout emporté, tout décidé_

« Et si Harry mourrait demain, je ferais quoi moi ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse survivre sans lui… Je ne pourrais plus rien supporter s'il n'est pas là… » Pensait Ginny.

Il y a ce cri que je retiens  
Cette révolte insoutenable  
Comme un faute indéchiffrable  
Qui plane sans fin sur mon destin

« C'est vrai ça, je viens à peine de me marier à l'homme que j'aime et dont je rêve depuis si longtemps et voilà que je risque de le perdre… Même si les sorts ne l'atteignent pas, il y aura toujours Pettigrow et sa main d'argent qui risquera de le tuer… Il y a de quoi hurler… Je le ferais bien si je n'étais pas si bien dans ses bras ! » Pensait la nouvelle Madame Lupin. 

Avec l'assurance que donnent les certitudes  
Nos vies seront des solitudes

« La solitude… C'est ce qui attendra tous les survivants si Harry échoue… » Pensa tristement la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie. 

Sans lui

_Nous resterons ensemble  
Unis  
Au manque qui lui ressemble  
Sans lui  
Nous aimerons ensemble  
Même si  
L'amour nous désunit  
Même si  
L'amour nous désunit_

« L'amour nous unis, c'est vrai… C'est ce qui forme l'ordre du Phoenix, c'est ce qui permettra à Harry de vaincre! Et puis s'il échoue, on formera une rébellion basée sur le pouvoir de l'amour ! C'est ce que voudrais Dumbledore je pense : Que l'amour triomphe à cette guerre ! » Se dit Hermione. 

Sans toi, je vais devoir tricher  
Et faire semblant de vire encore  
De croire que je pourrais l'aimer  
Comme si ma vie était d'accord

« C'est certain, si Remus meurt, je sais que Voldemort m'obligera à m'unir à nouveau à l'un de ses mangemorts… Après tout, j'ai du sang de Black en moi… Et je suis une métamorphage… Un pouvoir qu'il aimerait avoir plus dans ses rangs… Merlin, je t'en pris, protège mon amour demain ! » Supplia Nymphadora en elle-même.

Quand le partage est achevé  
Il reste encore un goût amer  
Quelque chose à recommencer  
Comme un bonheur qu'on voudrait taire

« Le partage… Oui, je suis Son nouveau bras droit… Si Il venait à mourir, je perdrais tout… Absolument tout ! » Pensait Bellatrix.

_Avec l'assurance que donnent les certitudes  
Nos vies seront des solitudes_

_Sans lui nous resterons ensemble  
Unis  
Au manque qui lui ressemble  
Sans lui  
Nous aimerons ensemble  
Même si  
L'amour nous désunit  
Même si  
L'amour nous désunit_

« Heureusement que Fred et George sont là ! Je crois que sinon, on serait tous en train de nous morfondre ! » Fit remarquer Harry à Ginny qui s'était lovée dans ses bras.

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes avaient apporter de quoi bien rigoler et étaient en train de faire les pitres devant toutes les personnes présentes !

Ils informèrent aussi tout le monde qu'ils avaient envoyé des bonbons « made in Weasley » au manoir Malfoy pour leur fête d'aujourd'hui… Tout le monde rigola en imaginant Narcissia Malfoy, habituellement si belle et propre sur elle, se transformer en canarie, ou alors Rogue se retrouver avec une langue longue de 3 mètres.

La voix de la présentatrice s'éleva une nouvelle fois, passant inaperçu dans la nouvelle maison d'Harry Potter. _« **Maintenant, un nouvel extrait de comédie musicale, cette fois, c'est Roméo et Juliette que vous écouterez avec la chanson : C'est pas ma faute »**_

« Vas savoir ce que ces moldus on encore été nous inventer ! »Marmonna Pansy.

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente sont les plus beaux  
L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux  
On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi  
Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

« Je crois que j'aurais pu chanter ça tiens… » Pensa le plus jeune des Malfoy en entendant le début de la chanson.

_On m'a mis des œillères, et on m'a dit  
Les autres, ils veulent la guerre tu la voudras aussi_

« C'est exactement ça en fait! Je me souviens encore quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard et que père m'a expliqué la façon de je devais me conduire face au Gryffondor ! Il m'avait expliqué cette guerre des maisons, tout en me disant que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire perdurer la tradition ! » Pensa amèrement Drago

_Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments  
Bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres, pour un enfant_

« Mais bien sur que non voyons ! Je suis certain que tous les pères racontes, le soir à leurs fils de 5 ans, des histoires de personnes torturé jusqu'à la folie ou la mort de façon à se qu'il aime ça ! » Continua de penser l'héritier des Malfoy, tout aussi amèrement.

_Seul, je suis tout seul  
Seul, toujours trop seul_

« On dit que c'est le lot du héro d'être seul, et je l'ai souvent pensé, mais maintenant je me rends compte que se ne sera jamais le cas… Parce que Ron et Hermione sont là, parce que Tonks, Remus et les Weasley sont là, parce que toi, mon ange, tu es là ! » Chuchota Harry à Ginny, qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras.

_C'est pas ma faute_

_C'est pas ma faute  
Si mes parents ont fait de moi  
Ce que je suis ce que tu vois_

« C'est vrai, plus mon père que ma mère, mais quand même, c'est eux qui ont fait de moi se que je suis… Ca me fait mal de le penser, mais si j'avais été élevé par les Weasley, j'aurais sûrement été différent… » Pensait toujours Drago, rêveur, pendant que Pansy lui faisait part de ses projets de mariages et de belle vie avec lui après la victoire…

_C'est pas ma faute_

_C'est pas ma faute  
Je suis le bras de leur vengeance  
Et je leur dois obéissance_

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils me feraient si demain je me battait contre eux… Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Foutues chansons moldus, je suis sûr que c'est elles qui me font me sentir comme ça ! » Continuait de penser Drago, ignorant toujours une Pansy qui continuait à parler comme s'il l'écoutait !

_C'est pas ma faute  
Ne me regardez pas comme ça  
C'est pas ma faute_

« C'est vrai que c'est pas ma faute… Si je ne les avais pas trahis, le seigneur des ténèbres m'auraient tué… Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de vendre Lily et James à mon maître… » Pensait Peter le rat, tout en s'assurant que Nagini était bien installé dans ces draps !

_Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix  
Je suis le fils de leur violence  
Fier de sa naissance_

« Oh mon fils, plus que jamais, je suis fière de toi ! Demain, tu vas te battre au côté de mon maître, de ton maître ! Demain fils, tu seras un homme ! » Chuchota Lucius à son fils en passant à ses côtés.

_C'est pas ma faute, oh  
Non, non, non  
C'est pas ma faute  
Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_C'est pas ma faute  
Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix  
Je suis le fils de leur violence  
Fier de sa naissance _

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente  
Sont les plus beaux  
L'enfance est plus troublante  
Quand tout est faux  
On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi  
Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

La chanson se termina, en laissant, dans un salon du manoir Malfoy, un jeune homme plein de questions, pleins de doutes, mais avec une certitude : peut importe ce dont il avait envie, il devait suivre la voie que ses parents lui avaient choisit. Il ne pouvait pas retourner sa veste maintenant et rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix ! De toute façon, ils ne le prendraient pas au sérieux et le tueraient sûrement sur le champ !

La voix féminine venait d'être remplacé par une voix masculine qui annonça :_ « **Nous continuons avec les extraits de comédies musicales et avec Roméo et Juliette, voici J'ai peur »**_

_Vous mes amis mes frères de sang  
Vous que j'aime depuis si longtemps  
Est-ce que comme moi sur vos épaules  
Vous sentez la mort qui vous frôle_

« C'est vrai que j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle plane au dessus de nous… Mais je ça doit juste être à cause de mes appréhensions… J'espère que nous ne serons pas trop nombreux qu'elle emmènera demain… Cette guerre lui a déjà permis d'emmener bien trop de gens ! » Pensait Harry à se moment là.

_Vous qui riez de tout de rien  
Qui vous moquez bien de demain_

« C'est vrai, quand on regarde Fred et George amuser la galerie de la sorte, on pourrait presque penser que demain sera un jour comme les autres ! » Pensait Harry pendant que Ginny se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose de « sûr » à manger et à boire.

_Moi Roméo qui vit debout  
Ce soir amis je vous l'avoue _

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur  
Que nos ombres si légères  
Demain se changent en pierre  
Que les étoiles qui nous guident  
Un jour nous poussent au vide  
J'ai peur, J'ai peur, J'ai peur, J'ai peur, J'ai peur,  
Que demain tout s'arrête  
Que l'ennui s'installe dans nos têtes  
Que le vent du hasard se prenne dans nos guitares_

« C'est vrai, on est bien là aujourd'hui, tous ensemble, mais demain, même si on gagne, il en manquera forcément… Nous ne serons sûrement plus aussi nombreux demain soir… » Pensait Ron, tout en regardant Hermione réprimander George pour avoir donner une praline longue langue à Remus afin de lui prouver qu'ils étaient bel et bien les nouveaux maraudeurs !

_Vous mes amis mes frères de goût  
Vous qui voulez goûter à tout  
Les fruits du cœur sont les plus tendres  
Mais ils se meurent quand vient décembre_

Neville regardait Luna Lovegood du coin de l'œil, tout en écoutant la chanson d'une oreille. Devait-il en profiter aujourd'hui ou attendre, encore… ? Il avait envie de sortir avec elle depuis la cinquième année lors des réunions de l'AD, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'aller plus loin qu'un petit « salut » timide devant elle… Mais, devait-il foncer aujourd'hui, avant que tout ne change pour toujours demain ?

_Vous qui avez de la jeunesse  
Tout le courage et la paresse  
Alors écoutez un de votre âge  
Qui ce soir voit venir le naufrage_

« Je pense qu'ils sont tous un peu trop sûr d'eux, c'est se qui finira par les perdre un jour ou l'autre ! » Pensait Drago tout en regardant ses parents et sa tante rigoler à gorge déployée.

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur  
De la vie qui nous attend  
Des mensonges de nos parents  
Pour nous tout est facile mais le bonheur est fragile_

« Le bonheur est fragile… Non mais ils en ont de ces idées les moldus ! Moi, le bonheur, tant que j'aurais Drago et assez d'argent pour vivre à l'aise, je l'aurai le bonheur, et se n'est pas fragile du tout ! » Pensait Pansy, tout en se demandant si Drago l'avait écouter lui décrire leur future maison.

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, oh j'ai peur  
Que les dieux en colère  
Se vengent sur nous mes frères  
D'aimer autant la vie mais sans leur dire merci..._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un bon bout de temps et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Moi, j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de les remercier ces dieux, si seulement tu acceptais de sortir avec moi ! »

_J'ai peur, oh j'ai peur  
De la vie qui nous attend  
Des mensonges de nos parents_

Luna n'en revenait pas ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginée que Neville, sur qui elle fantasmait depuis quelques années maintenant, pourrait s'intéresser à elle ! De plus, il avait fais sa demande tout en faisant allusion à cette si belle chanson qu'elle était en train d'écouter… Pour seule réponse, elle lui sauta au cou et ils s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements des autres personnes présentes dans le salon de Harry.

_J'ai peur, oh si peur, j'ai peur... j'ai peur  
Que les étoiles qui nous guident  
Un jour nous poussent au vide  
J'ai peur,  
J'ai peur, ..._

« Je me demande comment font les moldus pour parler si bien de la guerre et des sentiments qui l'accompagnent… Ils ont l'air tellement heureux quand on les regarde… Je suppose que ceux qui nous regarderaient sans savoir se qu'il se passe penseraient aussi que nous sommes heureux… Si je survis, je vais me pencher un peu plus sur les moldus ! » Pensait Charlie Weasley.

La voix repris et annonça :_ **« Toujours de cette même comédie musicale, voici maintenant C'est le jour ! »**_

« Décidément, les moldus ne connaissent que ça ! » Rouspéta Peter alors qu'il cirait les chaussures de son maître.

_Les femmes ne sont que des leçons  
J'ai pris ma première auprès de mon père à 15 ans_

« 13 ans, mais il n'y a pas une grande différence ! » Rectifia Drago pour lui-même.

_Tous les désirs tous les plaisirs je les connais tant  
Je suis un amant excellent  
Les blondes les brunes toutes sauf une  
La seule qui compte _

_La seule qui compte_

« C'est vrai que j'en ai eu beaucoup… Même celles que je ne voulais pas je les ais eu… Mais elle, jamais elle ne m'a regardé avec désir ou amour… Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très explicite envers elle… L'appeler sang de bourbe n'était sûrement pas la meilleur solution non plus… » Pensait Drago, ignorant les œillades « aguicheuses » de Pansy.

_Cousin cousine la blague est fine  
Je l'ai vue grandir je la vois partir avec lui  
Comment peut-elle aimer le fils des Montaigu ?  
C'est le mariage raté du vice et de la vertu_

_C'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour  
Aujourd'hui je fais mon courrier  
Cher ami oui je vais te tuer  
Je vais le tuer, non blesser  
Comme elle me blesse  
Juliette je vais lui faire payer ta faiblesse_

« Oui, demain sera le moment parfait pour me débarrasser de Weasley sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! S'il n'avait pas été là, Granger aurait eu une chance d'être à moi ! » Continuait Drago sur sa pensée.

_Les femmes ne sont que des prisons  
La mienne je l'ai faite au cœur de Juliette à 15 ans  
Je n'ai jamais osé je n'oserai jamais  
Lui dire qu'elle est aimée par Tybalt en secret mais_

« Je me vois mal aller la voir et lui dire 'hey Granger, tu sais quoi, je t'aime et si j'ai été si méchant ces dernières année, c'est parce que je t'aime comme un fou' ! Elle ne me croirait jamais ! Elle se moquerais même de moi » Pensait Drago tout en essayant d'écouter ce que Blaise lui racontait.

_C'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour  
Le jour où les hommes se battent  
Le jour l'orage éclate  
Je vais le tuer non blesser  
Comme elle me blesse  
Roméo je vais te faire payer ta faiblesse_

« Certainement pas ! Si je le blesse, il pourra la récupérer et elle serait capable de l'en aimer encore plus ! » Protesta l'héritier des Malfoy en lui-même.

_Chœurs: C'est le jour  
Mon cœur me trahit  
Chœurs: C'est le jour  
Même si j'ai peur la nuit  
Chœurs: C'est le jour  
Mourir de jalousie  
Chœurs: C'est le jour  
C'est mourir d'amour aussi_

« Je suis bien d'accord ! Drago, tu ne mérites pas Pansy, et demain, dans la confusion, je me débarrasserai de toi afin de gagner son amour ! Je suis jaloux, je l'admets, depuis bien longtemps de lui et de son succès auprès d'elle… Il ne la mérite pas, et demain, je le tuerai pour épouser Pansy ! » Tels étaient les pensée de Blaise à se moment. Du coin de l'œil, il observait un Drago qui semblait rêveur et n'écoutait pas la « jolie » Pansy qui lui parlait avidement.

_Ne me parlez pas d'honneur  
C'est par amour que les hommes meurent_

« Entièrement d'accord ! » Pensèrent en même temps Blaise et Drago.

_Je te trouverai Roméo je te tuerai Roméo  
Et vous saurez, que tous les hommes ont le cœur déchiré_

Le temps passa vite en cette dernière journée, et très vite, elle se changea en dernière nuit… Les radios avaient été éteintes, et tout le monde s'apprêtait à allez au lit. Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, Bill et Fleur, Tonks et Remus, Molly et Arthur,… Tous profitaient de cette nuit qui risquait d'être la dernière.

Voldemort venait de se coucher et déjà il rêvait de victoire et de triomphe.

Le manoir Malfoy s'était peu à peu vidé, Pansy était rentré chez elle avec ses parents non sans une pointe de déception venant du faite que Drago avait refusé de l'inviter à passer la nuit avec lui.

Bellatrix, son mari et son beau frère passaient la nuit au manoir.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Narcissia n'avait pas refusé les avances de son époux.

La nuit sembla à la fois trop courte et trop longue aux deux camps. Ils se réveillèrent tous peu à peu.

Harry redoubla d'attention pour Ginny en se matin qui pourrait être le dernier. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en elle grandissait le dernier des Potter.

Dans tout le pays, des sorciers se réveillait et se préparaient doucement à aller à la guerre.

Lord Voldemort avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Nagini attendait son petit déjeuner, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agirait de son dernier repas, étant donner le fait qu'Harry avait prévu de le tuer dès le début de la bataille. En fait, le vieux serpent ne se doutait pas que tous les membres de l'ordre avaient eu pour consigne de l'éliminer coûte que coûte.

Narcissia prenait, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le petit déjeuné au lit, en compagnie de son époux.

Les époux Lupin déjeunaient en silence, craignant la suite de la journée. La jeune femme avait eu confirmation qu'elle était enceinte 2 jours auparavant, mais avait décidée de ne rien dire à son mari avant la fin de la bataille finale. Si ils gagnent et s'en sortent tut les deux vivant, se sera pour lui un merveilleux cadeau… Oui, elle était certaine d'avoir prise la bonne décision. Mais elle oubliait le sixième sens de son loup-garou de mari qui avait, depuis la veille au soir, deviné l'état de sa femme, mais qui ne disait rien pour les mêmes raisons que cette dernière.

Hagrid se réveillait dans la grotte de son « petit » frère. Graup avait décidé d'accompagner son frère à la guerre. Tous deux mangèrent en discutant joyeusement de créatures magiques, histoire de penser à autre chose.

Minerva se trouvait à Poudlard, dans le bureau directorial, discutant avec Albus de choses diverses.

Maugrey Fol'œil vérifiait que sa cape d'invisibilité était bien invisible, que sa baguette était en parfait état, et que ses vêtements boucliers « made in Weasley » qui avaient été donné à tous les membres de l'ordre étaient bel et bien en bon état.

Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny au salon pour le repas de midi et, à 13H30, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Au manoir Malfoy, tout le monde se trouvait devant la grande grille du jardin, prêt à transplaner au manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres dès que le signal serait donné.

Molly, Madame Pomfresh et Fleur préparaient les potions de soins afin de donner les premiers soins aux combattants le plus vite possible.

Minerva venait de sortir du château et était en train de rejoindre un groupe d'une trentaine de sorciers prêt à transplaner à Près au lard.

Lord Voldemort se dirigea vers le jardin et appela à lui tous ses mangemorts grâce à la marque des ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la porte, il l'avait sentit, Voldemort avait appelé à lui ses fidèles. Il éleva sa baguette dans les air et un magnifique cerf en sorti pour se diriger vers les membres de l'ordre.

C'était le signal !

Dans une immense clairière, des groupes s'opposaient, l'un composer d'hommes, quelques géants et de nombreux détraqueur ; l'autre composer de quelques géants, centaures, hommes, et même des elfes de maisons. Un peu plus au centre, Lord Voldemort, Peter et Nagini faisaient face à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Soudain, un bruit sourd de tonnerre s'éleva et un éclaire frappa le sol entre les deux camps alors que la pluie commençait à tomber…

**_La dernière bataille venait de commencer..._**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Est-ce que vous aimer?_

_Laissez moi des reviews, j'adore les lires et y répondre!_

_Lorelei Candice B**l**ack_


	2. Pendant la bataille finale

_**Pendant la bataille finale **_

Dans une immense clairière, des groupes s'opposaient, l'un composer d'hommes, quelques géants et de nombreux détraqueurs ; l'autre composer de quelques géants, centaures, hommes, et même des elfes de maisons. Un peu plus au centre, Lord Voldemort, Peter et Nagini faisaient face à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Soudain, un bruit sourd de tonnerre s'éleva et un éclair frappa le sol entre les deux camps alors que la pluie commençait à tomber…

_**La dernière bataille venait de commencer...**_

Très vite, les groupes se formèrent. C'est ainsi que Ron, Drago et Blaise se retrouvèrent rapidement à se battre les uns contres les autres dans un combat qui était à celui qui survivrait… D'ailleurs, Ron commença très vite à se demander dans quel camp était vraiment Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi avoir envoyé un _endoloris_ à Blaise ? La confusion sans doute...

Remus combattait contre le loup-garou à qui il devait sa condition quand Peter se joint à eux.

Hermione combattait Bellatrix et de temps à autre Lucius.

Narcissia était restée un peu en retrait, on voyait clairement qu'elle hésitait à se lancer dans la bataille.

Harry combattait bien entendu avec Voldemort.

Ginny se battait contre Grabbe et Goyle après avoir mis Pansy « hors service ».

Les combats étaient complexes étant donné que certains mangemorts décidèrent de changer de camps au dernier moment, comme Drago qui pris un Avada Kedavra que Blaise avait destiné à Ron, sous le regard étonné et surpris du dit rouquin et quelques peu joyeux de Blaise (les mangemorts sont des sadiques, même avec leurs amis !).

Severus Rogue se décida enfin et s'élança dans le combat dans le camps qu'avait choisit des années auparavant la seule femme qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé : Lily Evans (Potter). Bien que ce retour de situation en surpris plus d'un, les combats reprirent bien vite. Après tout, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que lui pour le moment. Il serait bien temps de se mêler de ça plus tard.

Alors qu'il était touché par un Stupéfix de la part d'un mangemort, il se souvint d'une soirée Karaoké qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard lors de sa 6ème année… Lily venait de prendre le micro et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de tous ses Serpentard qui passaient leur temps à l'insulter. Bizarrement, il était certain qu'Hermione Granger aurait très bien pu, elle aussi, chanter cette chanson :

_Je n'ai qu'une philosophie  
Être acceptée comme je suis  
Malgré tout ce qu'on me dit  
Je reste le poing levé  
Pour le meilleur comme le pire  
Je suis __**fille de moldue**__ mais pas martyre  
J'avance le coeur léger  
Mais toujours le poing levé_

Remus vient de mettre Greyback à terre et se bat contre Peter à présent. Hermione se bat toujours aussi férocement, ne tuant jamais, mais stupéfixiant énormément de monde. Alors que pour lui le temps semblait s'être arrêter, pour tous les autres, il semblait s'être accélérer.

Lever la tête, bomber le torse  
Sans cesse redoubler d'efforts  
La vie ne m'en laisse pas le choix  
Je suis l'as qui bat le roi  
Malgré nos peines, nos différences  
Et toutes ces injures incessantes  
Moi je lèverai le poing  
Encore plus haut, encore plus loin 

Tout le monde fait une pose pour tourner la tête vers le duel qui oppose Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter pour voir Lily et James Potter accompagner de Sirius Black apparaître sous formes de fantômes. Ils les entendent encourager Harry, ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps… Severus a été réanimé par Hermione, elle lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever. Lily pose ces yeux sur lui et lui sourit. Harry le voit bien et décide qu'il devra aider à innocenter le professeur de potion s'ils survivent tous les deux à la bataille.

Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Même à l'usure  
J'y crois encore et en coeur  
Des sacrifices  
S'il le faut j'en ferai  
J'en ai déjà fait  
Mais toujours le poing levé 

Lord Voldemort tente d'utiliser cette interruption pour jeter un Avada à Harry, mais celui-ci esquive tout en soulevant le serpent, le plaçant entre lui et le sort mortel qui finit par toucher Nagini de plein fouet. Le seigneur des ténèbres est plus qu'en colère et on peu entendre son hurlement inhumain dans toute la vallée. Même Severus en a les poiles qui se dressent tant se crie est ignoble.

Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles  
Qu'on dévisage, qu'on déshabille  
Moi j'ai des formes et des rondeurs  
Ça sert à réchauffer les coeurs  
Fille d'un quartier populaire  
J'y ai appris à être fière  
Bien plus d'amour que de misère  
Bien plus de coeur que de pierre 

Sirius regarde Remus (les combats n'ont toujours pas repris, comme s'ils attendaient que les fantômes partent) et voit Peter s'approcher de lui avec sa main d'argent. Il le prévient. La jeune femme du loup-garou avait bien vu le geste du rat et se jette sur lui afin de l'éloigner de SON mari. Voyant le scène Sirius et James lancent un regard moqueur made in maraudeur à leur ancien camarade et lui disent qu'il était temps qu'il laisse quelqu'un de compétent « s'occuper de son cœur ».

Je n'ai qu'une philosophie  
Être acceptée comme je suis  
Avec la force et le sourire  
Le poing levé vers l'avenir  
Lever la tête, bomber le torse  
Sans cesse redoubler d'efforts  
La vie ne m'en laisse pas le choix  
Je suis l'as qui bat le roi 

Les trois fantômes commencent à disparaître pour laisser place au fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore.

Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Même à l'usure  
J'y crois encore et en coeur  
Des sacrifices  
S'il le faut j'en ferai  
J'en ai déjà fait  
Mais toujours le poing levé 

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard encourage et félicite Harry avant de se tourner vers Severus. Tout le monde s'attend à entendre des reproches… Non ! Il le remercie… Tout le monde apprend alors que c'est Albus lui-même qui a demandé à Severus de le tuer…

Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Même à l'usure  
J'y crois encore et en coeur  
Des sacrifices  
S'il le faut j'en ferai  
J'en ai déjà fait  
Mais toujours le poing levé  


Albus fait une sorte de courbette amusante devant Lord Voldemort et lui lance « Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt Tom ! » puis disparaît à son tour, ignorant le grimace du Lord noir à l'entente de son ancien prénom.

_  
Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Même à l'usure  
J'y crois encore et en coeur  
Des sacrifices  
S'il le faut j'en ferai  
J'en ai déjà fait  
Mais toujours le poing levé_

Les combats reprennent d'un coup.

Tonks coupe la main du traître et la détruit. Remus l'en remercie, il tue Peter.

Sur les radios moldus, la même présentatrice que la veille annonce la prochaine chanson, **Le rêve d'un homme**, BO du film Vercingétorix.

_  
Les rivières ont un goût amer  
Une odeur de terre brûlée  
Et sur le son que la pluie viendra noyer  
Le vent souffle des vents oubliés  
Tous ceux qui ensemble ont tout donné  
Pour pouvoir vivre sans bien  
Gardent au fond du cœur comme un secret  
La flamme des songes anciens_

Harry se sent mieux à présent. La visite de sa famille lui a rendu le courage qui commençait à faiblir. Il va gagner, il le sait… Même s'il meurt en gagnant, à la fin de la journée, Voldemort ne sera plus et ceux qu'il aime pourront vivre heureux. Alors il aura gagné.

Le rêve d'un homme  
Et la mort en face  
Leur corps à corps  
Laissera des traces  
Mais le jour se lève  
La peur s'efface 

Voldemort est dans une rage noire. Le seul être qu'il aimait sur cette terre vient de mourir à cause d'un sort qu'il a lancé lui-même ! Il n'est plus aussi sûr de vaincre à présent… Mais il n'a pas peur. Il se battra jusqu'au bout, et s'il doit mourir, il emportera se foutu Potter avec lui !

Il se lève et sans un seul regret  
Il s'en va vers l'horizon  
Son chemin est déjà tracé  
L'avenir lui donnera raison  
Il avance et arrive à la fin  
D'une histoire écrite avec du sang  
Mais il voit au loin des lendemains  
Danser sur le fil du temps 

Peu à peu, un dôme se forme autour des deux duellistes. L'ordre du Phoenix prend le dessus. Les quelques mangemorts encore debout et en état de combattre rendent leurs baguettes. Leur seul espoir réside désormais en leur maître…

Le rêve d'un homme  
Et la mort en face  
Leur corps à corps  
Laissera des traces  
Mais le jour se lève  
La peur s'efface 

Tout le monde se rassemble autour du dôme, sachant qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire, rien changer… Ils prient tous intérieurement pour leur combattant. Severus voit dans les yeux d'Harry cette même détermination et cette même force qui brillait dans les yeux de Lily pendant les combats… Il regretta soudain le traitement qu'il avait fait subir au garçon simplement parce qu'il ressemblait à son père… Il allait se rattraper… Sans aucun doute il se rachèterait et gagnerait une place dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Il pouvait le faire, il avait confiance en ce garçon.

Il se lève et sans un seul regret  
Il s'en va vers l'horizon  
Son chemin est déjà tracé  
L'avenir lui donnera raison  
Il avance et arrive à la fin  
D'une histoire écrite avec du son  
Mais il voit au loin des lendemains  
Danser sur le fil du temps  


Deux endoloris lancer en même temps… Aucun des deux sorts n'atteint sa route étant donné que deux Protego sont lancé presque au même moment. Tant de sorts sont lancés en même temps par les deux combattant que des tas de tourbillons de couleurs différents s'entremêlent. C'est tout juste si les autres peuvent distingué leurs « champion » à présent.

_  
Oh le rêve d'un homme  
Et la mort en face  
Leur corps à corps  
Laissera des traces  
Mais le jour se lève  
La peur s'efface  
_

Oui… Plus de peur… Harry n'a plus peur de devenir un assassin… Il ne sera pas un meurtrier, mais un guerrier comme les autres…. C'est comme ça en temps de guerre après tout…

_  
Le rêve d'un homme  
Et la mort en face  
Leur corps à corps  
Laissera des traces  
Mais le jour se lève  
La peur s'efface_

Alors que Lord Voldemort tente d'affaiblir Harry par un autre endoloris, Harry lance l'Avada Kedavra qui sera fatal au plus grand mage noir du siècle. 

La peur s'efface... 

Alors que le rayon vert touche le Lord noir en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup, alors que l'_endoloris_ finit sa course droit sur le cœur d'Harry.

Le corps lourd du Seigneur des ténèbre touche le sol, les yeux ouverts ne reflétant plus aucune vie.

Le dôme disparaît.

* * *

Harry se retourne, sentant la douleur du sort se propager en lui et cherche du regard les personnes les plus importantes pour lui :

Ginny court vers lui, mais elle n'arrivera pas avant qu'il ne tombe car déjà ses genoux commencent à flancher,

Ron et Hermione sont debout, pas trop loin de Tonks et Remus ; son sourire se transforme en grimace et cette fois, ses genoux ne tiennent plus, il se retrouve à genoux par terre.

Tous les Weasley semblent aller bien, pour autant qu'il puisse voir, les blessures sont minimes. Ses yeux sont soudains lourd, à cause de la douleur sans doute.

Rogue lui sourit (et oui !)… Il est pâle, plus que d'habitude, et il tient son bras qui semble saigner abondamment, mais il est en vie… Soudain, la douleur quitte Harry, sans pour autant lui permettre d'aller mieux. Rogue semble se rendre compte de la gravité de l'état du jeune homme et son sourire douloureux est remplacé par un visage inquiet.

Mc Gonagall est vivante, mais doit être blessée aux jambes car elle est portée par Hagrid, son « petit » frère non loin de lui…

Tout le monde sourit malgré la douleur.

On rit, on applaudit, on félicite. Les Aurors présents emportent les mangemorts… Qu'ils soient morts, vivant, debout ou blessé…. Tous sont emmenés.

Au moment de prendre le corps de Drago, Severus fut surprit de voir Ron Weasley dire qu'il est mort en lui sauvant la vie et que ça faisait de lui un membre du « bon » côté…

La vie allait pouvoir continuer pour certain, commencer pour d'autre… C'est en tout cas se qu'ils pensaient tous jusqu'à ce que leur héros, Harry Potter ne finisse de s'effondrer sur le sol, toujours en vie mais soudain très pâle et faible. Ginny s'agenouille et pleure. Elle sent une main sur son épaule… Severus Rogue ! Il lui dit qu'Harry a du utiliser beaucoup d'énergie, que le doloris que Voldemort lui a envoyer à du finir d'utiliser son énergie, qu'ils doivent l'emmener à St Mangouste de suite s'ils veulent qu'il ait une chance, déjà minime, de survivre. Ginny se relève et lui demande de prendre Harry et de l'y emmener.

La bataille est terminée… L'après guerre est en route, et comme après chaque guerre, la reconstruction sera longue et difficile…

Dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, un jeune héros est dans le coma, entouré de sa future femme, de sa belle famille, d'un Loup-garou et de sa femme, d'un professeur de potions particulièrement pâle, et, chose qui étonna tout le monde, un couple de moldus et leur fils… Tous attendant de connaître le verdict du docteur qui allait finir d'ausculter le jeune Harry Potter.

* * *

_J'ai décidée de modfier un peu cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours!_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	3. Après la bataille finale

**Après la bataille finale**

Tout le monde était dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Harry Potter, attendant de savoir s'il allait finalement se réveiller ou non. Le docteur avait confirmé ce que Rogue avait dit, il avait ajouté que tout dépendait de Harry, s'il avait envie de se battre, il survivrait et passerai la nuit, sinon, il serait mort avant minuit. Il était 23h50 et tous croisaient les doigts pour qu'il survive !

Rogue, à la demande de Ginny, avait été prévenir les Dursley. A la surprise de tout le monde, ils étaient venu et avaient vraiment l'air inquiet.

Le silence était vraiment pesant et Ginny décida d'allumer la radio. Une chanson venait juste de commencer (Ne t'en va pas, de Linda Lemay)

_Ne t'en va pas_

"Oui, reste avec moi!" Pensa Ginny.

_  
J'me suis pas préparée du tout  
À t' regarder  
Plonger à pieds joints dans ce trou  
Creusé pour toi_

"Il est hors de question que se petit meurt avant moi! Lily ne me le pardonnerai pas!" Pensa Rogue

_  
Et au-d'ssus duquel un curé  
Te survivra  
En prônant des absurdités  
_

"C'est pas possible, il peut pas mourir! Après tout ils sont sorciers, ils peuvent le sauver non! La magie peut tous faire, c'est ce qu'ils disent dans tous les Walt Disney!" Pensait Dudley, les yeux ne quittant pas le corps étendu et fragile de ce cousin qu'il avait tant de fois battu.

_  
Je hais déjà  
Celui qui aurait maquillé  
D'un teint trop mat  
Ton doux visage inanimé_

"Il est hors de question qu'il parte, pas comme ça! Il doit encore faire plein de choses… Vivre en premier! Vivre pour lui, sans aucune autre obligation!" Pensait Molly Weasley.

Ne t'en va guère  
Je n' connais même pas les fleurs  
Que tu préfères  
Pour te les j'ter par dessus cœur

"Les lys!" Dit Pétunia

"Sûrement oui, c'étaient les préférée à son père!" Ajouta Rogue.

Ne t'en va pas  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
Je n' suis pas prête

"Pas prête du tout même! Il faut encore qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants, des petits enfants, des arrières petits enfants…" Pensait Ginny, sa main tremblant dans celle du jeune héro.

_  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
Où l'on aurait  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates_

"Quand on meurt à minuit, je me demande si on met le jour d'avant ou celui d'après…" Pensait Vernon, se sentant très peut concerné par tout ceci. Il n'était venu que parce que sa femme et son fils voulaient venir.

_  
Que l'on plant'rait  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates_

"Mon dieu, il ne peut pas partir comme ça! Cette guerre à déjà fait trop de morts, si en plus elle nous prends le héro…" Pensait Remus.

Ne t'en va pas  
Nourrir ce grand champ de squelettes  
Ne t'en va pas  
Ne fais pas çà, ce s'rait trop bête

"Mais il est connu pour faire des choses stupides n'est-ce pas!" Ironisa le professeur de potions.

Vas-y, respire  
N'écoute pas ces maudits docteurs  
Qui traitent ton coeur  
Comme un fossile, comme un souv'nir

Ginny ne disait rien, mais elle pensait très fort à Harry, à l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir tout les deux… Elle s'imaginait qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. 

Ne t'en va pas  
Çà f'rait trop d' monde à consoler  
Tant pis pour toi  
T'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer  
J' t'achèterai pas  
De jolie boîte en bois verni

"On pourrait lui en faire un spéciale, avec plein de blague, ou sur la pierre tombale, tout ceux qui viendront le voir sur sa tombe auront une blague qui se déclanchera! Ca l'amuserai bien je pense!" Pensaient Fred.

_  
Reviens chez toi  
Dans ta maison et dans ton lit  
_

"Dans le lit de ma sœur oui!" Pensa amèrement Ron avant de se rappeler qu'Harry était avant tout son meilleur ami.

_  
Dis-moi quel ange  
Dis-moi quelle volonté divine  
Voudraient qu' tu manges  
Des pissenlits par la racine  
_

"Je me sent pas très bien!" Dit Ginny soudainement! Heureusement Rogue n'était pas très loin, alors il lui lança un rapide sort de diagnostic.

_  
Çà doit déjà  
Être bourré d'âmes au firmament  
Et t'as pas l' droit  
D'abandonner femme et enfants_

"Comme dans la chanson… Mademoiselle Weasley, futur Madame Potter, vous êtes enceinte!" Annonça Rogue, provoquant l'évanouissement des grands frères de cette dernière.

Ne t'en va pas  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
Je n' suis pas prête

"Quoi? Mais… Comment?" Bégaya la jeune femme, sous le choque.

_  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
Où l'on aurait  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates_

"Tu veux que je te face un dessin explicatif? " demanda Hermione avec ironie!

_  
Que l'on plant'rait  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates  
_

"Non c'est bon merci!" Dit Ginny.

_  
Vas-y, bats-toi  
T'es un vrai lion, sors-nous tes griffes_

"C'est vrai ça! T'es un Gryffondor, un lion! Bat-toi!" Dit Tonks.

_  
Ne t'endors pas  
À l'étage des soins intensifs  
C'est pas ton heure  
Et çà n'est pas demain la veille  
Que ton grand coeur  
Aura à c' point besoin d' sommeil  
_

"Tu entends ça Harry, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu va être papa! Tu dois rester et te battre!" Murmura Ginny.

_  
Ne t'en va pas  
J'vais t'en payer des grands voyages  
Où tu voudras  
Au Grand Canyon ou à la plage  
Mais pas là-bas  
Où l' monde débarque sans bagages  
Je sais qu' t'es pas  
Encore rendu au bout d' ton âge_

"C'est vrai ça, c'est pas parce que ses parents son morts jeune qu'il doit tenter de battre un record!" Pensa Pétunia.

C'est pas fatal  
Simplement parce que c'est critique  
Je sais qu' t'as mal  
Je suis peut-être égocentrique

"Egocentrique? Mais bien sur que con, je veux juste qu'il reste avec moi… Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu… Mais le plus important est qu'il doit rester!" Pensa Ginny.

Ne t'en va pas  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
Je n' suis pas prête  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
Où l'on aurait  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates  
Que l'on plant'rait  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates

Les frères de la jeune fille commençaient à revenir à eux, félicitant leur petite sœur.

Mais j' te l'demande  
Parce que je l' sais  
Qu' j' m'en r'mettrais pas  
Ne t'en va pas  
J'me sens pas encore assez grande  
Pas assez forte  
Pour te laisser aller cogner  
À la vieille porte  
D'une gourmande éternité  
Reviens chez toi  
Et laisse le ciel te mériter

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge qui avançait bien trop rapidement à son goût sur le mur. Alors qu'une de ses larmes coulaient et échouait sur le main du Survivant, elle sentit la main de se dernier serrer la sienne. Elle appela immédiatement les docteurs qui l'examinèrent rapidement pendant qu'il finissait de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait étonner de voir autant de monde autour de lui, surtout quand il vit sa tante, son cousin et son oncle assis aux côtés des Weasley.

Après avoir été assuré qu'il allait s'en remettre rapidement maintenant que le plus dur était passé, les médecins sortirent, non sans préciser qu'il devait se reposer. Il commença par embrasser Ginny, qui lui annonça sa grossesse. Puis il salua Rogue, s'assurant que ce n'avait pas eut de problèmes avec les Aurors.

Après avoir saluer tout le monde et pris des nouvelles de l'avancer des évènements, il dit à Ginny qu'ils devaient maintenant choisir une date pour le mariage. Elle lui promit de s'en occuper dès qu'ils se seraient tous les deux reposer un peu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous pour les laisser se reposer, il se rendit compte que tout était maintenant finit, que c'est maintenant que ça vit allait commencer. Qu'il n'avait plus d'obligation qui lui pesait sur les épaules et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre et être n'importe qui!

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le peuple sorcier pour qui il était le héro national! Il ne s'imaginait pas que cette date allait devenir une fête nationale en son honneur. Que le jour de son anniversaire, il y aurait une minute de silence à son honneur. Qu'en cour d'histoire de la magie, les élèves apprendrait sa vie. Que dans à peine un an il y aurais 5 biographies non officielles sur lui, et dans 7 ans 2 officielles!

Non, il gardait l'illusion qu'il pourrait se fondre dans la masse et être un sorcier comme les autre, un Auror, ou un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal… Mais après tout, peut-être allait-il avoir une vie normal et heureuse tout en étant le héro du monde sorcier. Heureusement, ses amis seront toujours là pour l'aider à garder la tête sur les épaules!

* * *

Voici la suite et la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas a ma laissez vos commentaires!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
